bebefandomcom-20200213-history
​Bebe is 1
Plot Tony Rivera, a delinquent student at the worst high school in Hells City, arrives at school with a small baby who emits massive shocks of electricity whenever it cries. Tony claims he found after splitting open a strange man who came floating along the river, though his friend Humberito does not quite believe. While at Humberito's house, they are both bothered by Tony's younger sister,Brianna Rivera who claims the baby, known as Beelzebub, is the daughter of Devil King who was sent to Earth to find a human to raise her so he could destroy humanity. When attempts to retrieve Beelzebub fails, Brianna notes that Tony has been chosen for the job. When Tony refuses, Brianna attempts to kill him with a bird demon but Tony manages to beat it. When he is cornered by Brianna and a bunch of thugs and his cheek is cut, Beelzebub goes into a tantrum that only Tony is able to stop. When a damaged pylon nearly falls on Beelzebub, Tony steps in to save her and resonates with Beelzebub's power, allowing him to disintegrate the pylon. After Tony recovers from the ordeal, Brianna decides to stay with him to raise Beelzebub, much to Tony's chagrin. Summary "Long, long ago, in a certain place, or rather, in a place called Hells High School, there was a barbaric, ruthless, and defiant bastard who thought nothing of his fellow man." In a foggy, hellish environment, the series begins with two demonic figures approaching each other at the entrance to Hells High School. One of the demonic figures is carrying another figure on his back. The other figure identifies him as Tony Rivera, a first-year student, and introduces himself as Burt, a second-year student. He demands a fight with Tony. The figure on Tony’s back disappears and the entire scene dissipates to reveal Tony’s true appearance behind a bright, sunny sky. Students surround the two to spectate their fight. Addressing him as ' bald ', Tony tells Burt to be quiet, as he may wake up his baby. The students are afraid of what Tony had just said to Burt, nicknaming the two as “Killer Machine” Abe and Hells Middle's “Raging” Tony. "Long, long ago, in a certain place, there was a very, very handsome, cool, popular, well-respected by everyone, kind-hearted young man."''A trickle of water pours down Tony’s head, making the students believe Tony is sweating and getting afraid of Burt. Suddenly, the trickle turns into a waterfall with a rainbow cast over Oga’s head. It is revealed that the water came from a black-haired baby relieving herself. Ignoring the baby, Burt demands to fight Tony and starts to lunge at him. At the same time, Tony punches Burt in the face while carrying the baby with his other hand, scolding her for treating his head like a bathroom. Held up to the sun and shaking, the baby then gives Tony a frown and the two place their heads against each other. Burt snatches the baby, wondering who she is. The baby becomes frightened, and so does Tony. The baby jumps onto Tony’s head and starts crying. Suddenly, a strong electrical charge shocks Burt. As Tony narrates this story to a black-haired teenager on the rooftop of Hells High, a flashback is seen of Tony standing among a group of teenagers in a field next to an airport, all of whom had been beaten and are now lying on the ground. One of them told Tony to die. Calling himself a kind-hearted young man, he narrates that he commanded that everyone bow to him (dogeza). The black-haired teenager interrupts Tony. Tony gives a “Huh?”. The black-haired teenager tells him not to “Huh?” at him and argues that Tony isn’t really kind-hearted and popular. Seeing the baby on Tony’s shoulder growling, the teenager asks Tony what he’s doing with him. Tony, revealing the teenager’s name as Humberito, calls him stupid and claims he was just about to explain where he got the baby from. He lunges at Humberito and prepares to break his back for forcing him to lose his train of thought. As Humberto gives in to him, Tony continues his narration. Back to the narration, the teenagers tried to apologize to Tony for trying to murder him once while he was sleeping. In a friendly tone, the “kind-hearted young man” commented on how he would have died if he were someone else, to which one of the teenagers claimed he would’ve liked to see that. Claiming to do laundry in his narration, Tony grabbed one of the teenagers by his legs and “washes” him at a nearby river, really drowning him. The rest of the teenagers claimed of him being a demon. Suddenly, Tony spotted a large, old man floating downstream, shot with an arrow, to which tells him to stop narrating. Humberto questions Tony on where he plans on taking the story with this large, old man floating downstream. Tony claims he really did see him, but Humberto denies this. Tony admits feeling shocked at the time, and recalls the other teenagers having run off upon his appearance. Back to the narration, Tony tells of the “kind-hearted young man” having lifted the large, old man out of the river and splitting him in half with a karate chop, revealing a newborn baby girl inside. Humberto angrily interrupts him, denying the splitting in a loud voice and pushing his head in front of Tony’s. Tony, trying to push his head back, claims the man remarked that the baby is cute. In Tony’s narration, as he tried to figure out what to do with the baby, the large, old man calls the baby “precious” and runs off, bidding Tony farewell and dives back into the river. The baby crawled up to Tony and stared at him in amazement. Claiming the “kind-hearted young man” remained calm and acted like an adult, he made a crude face and asked the baby if he is lost. Trying to be more light-hearted, he then made an even cruder face and tried to calm him. Eventually, he made an ugly, evil face and threatened to steal his soul. The baby, delighted, jumped onto Tony’s head, knocked him over and began pulling his face. Alarmed at Tony, Humberto claims no one would believe his story and pulls the baby away from his chest. As the baby starts to cry, Tito tries to calm him down with a camel cricket, but the baby is bored and cries anyways. A strong electrical charge rocks the rooftop. Tony and Humberto rest inside a classroom by the windows to a group of stunned students. Tony asks Humberto to try to distract Bebe, but Humberto refuses to help him, claiming they’re already in the worst high school in Hells City,Hells High, with a 120% rate of delinquents. A large group of students sitting in front of the school can be seen proudly repeating the facts about Hells High. Back to the classroom, one of the students becomes shocked over Tony having brought a baby to school. The baby starts to cry and charge up, to which Humberto quickly sketches a cartoon character known as ''Demonio Bebe ''from an anime ''Bebe and shows his sketch to the baby. The baby is disgusted and continues to charge herself up. Humberto resorts to giving him a cute rabbit doll he was going to give to a girl who works at the convenience store as a present. Tony is disgusted at Humberto, while the baby slaps the doll outside the window. The baby eventually electrocutes everyone in the classroom and causes an explosion to occur.Walking through the hallways of Hells High, Tony explains to Humberto that he can’t just pull the baby away from him or else she’ll cry and electrocute everyone around him. Humberto angrily asks if there should be something wrong with that, to which Tony quiets him, afraid of waking up the baby. In front of them, two students are about to fight each other. Tony tries to push them away again to prevent the baby from waking up. Unfortunately, the baby starts crying again, causing an explosion in one part of the school. Limping through the hallways of Hells High, Tony plans to make the baby go to sleep and give her back to the large, old man he found by the river. Humberto suggests that they not abandon the baby, to which Tony spontaneously punches Humberto to flying back and claims he’s not cruel. Now lunchtime, students are surrounding the school store eating. Late students ask the cashier for any food left in the store, to which the cashier evilly places one yakisoba bread on the counter. The students fight each other for the bread until two are left standing. Tony pushes his way through the students and explains to Humberto that he plans on making the baby full to make her fall asleep. The baby disappears as Tony explains this. Humberto finds her among the remaining two students arguing for the bread. The baby snatches the bread and tosses it across the room. The students run after the bread and fight each other yet again, to which the baby feels delighted again. Tony and Humberto stare at the baby in confusion. At Hells Middle School Brianna Rivera meet an mexican american boy-crazy girl named Molly Martinez. To Tony and Humberto, who are now burnt, Brianna apologizes for what had happened and introduces herself as Brianna Rivera and the baby as the Demon Princess Beelzebub Rivera short for Bebe. Tony and Humberto become terrified of their perceptions of a Demon Princess, a powerful being that wants to destroy humanity. Humberto tries to convince Brianna to take Beelzebub back, but Brianna refuses, claiming Tony is now his parent.Humberto has invited Tony into his home. Eating a cake, Tony tells a story of a fine, young mexican motorcycle rider in the same format of the story he told of his first encounter with the baby. Humberto tries to stop him, but Tony continues to tell the story of the rider throwing his ax into a lake and causing the spirit of the lake to ask him if he threw it in. Having told this story, Tony tries to force the baby onto Humberto. Humberto constantly tries to avoid him, claiming he has a date to catch. Finally grabbing Humberto, Tony explains that he can keep the baby so that he can live happily ever after with his girl. He tries to pull the baby away from his chest and evilly claims to show him the pits of hell if he makes him mad. Instead of scaring the baby away, however, the baby becomes excited and attaches herself onto Tony even more, much to his chagrin. Suddenly, the girly-dressed girl from earlier flies into the room through the window. Pitying Tony for thinking the baby will be attached to him, she tells him to die. Humberto is scared, but Tony is crossed, claiming the girl seems to be acting so high and mighty in another person’s house. Humberto feels strange hearing him say this, as they’re in his own house and not Tony’s. Ignoring Tony, the girl, revealing herself as Brianna, steps down the window and tries to woo the baby back, but the baby embraces Tony in fear. Tony makes an evil smirk, claiming the baby hates her. Brianna tries to pull the baby away from him, but the baby holds tight to Tony while he starts laughing at her. Humberto tries to convince Tony to let go, as this is what Tony wanted anyways. Realizing this, he tries to pull the baby away from him. Humberto tries to help by pulling the baby by his genitals, but the baby starts to cry and causes an explosion in the room. Brianna tells the two of what Bebe's father, the Great Demon Lord, said. In a flashback set to Hell, the Great Demon Lord, playing a P2P, declares to his minions that he will begin to destroy the Humans tomorrow and calls them annoying. One of his minions points out that he has to attend the Dragon King’s wedding. The Great Demon Lord declares the day after tomorrow to be his day of destruction, but his minion points out a Chupacabra hunting bus tour on his schedule that day, and a 10000-day Mahjong marathon on Demon Isle afterwards. Troubled by his crammed schedule, the Great Demon Lord decides to send Bebe to do the destruction. Tony wakes up in bed at home, thinking everything that had just happened was a dream. Brianna greets him, kneeling next to him with Beelzebub on her lap and revealing the fact that everything he experienced was not a dream and that he had slept for two days straight since it all happened. Tony is shocked at Brianna’s presence in his home, to which Brianna calmly declares Beelzebub to be raised by Tony and whom will grow up to be a great, human-destroying Demon Princess. Category:Episodes